


5 Stages of Grief

by ElizeLin



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this like forever ago and never published it, Poor thing., a n g s t, basically mary going through the 5 stages of grief alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizeLin/pseuds/ElizeLin
Summary: "Mama can't be dead, right..? Mama is just sleeping. She must be angry at me for going outside, that's what happened."ORThe one where Mary has to recover from her mom's death all alone.





	5 Stages of Grief

* * *

Denial

"Ma.....ma..?" Mary whispered, beads of tears falling down her eyes like the accursed rain that had let up no more than 15 minutes ago. Mary had left the house for just a moment, not more than 10 minutes to get some fresh air. She was having so much fun, making flower crowns and playing with butterflies. And now... it had come to this. She couldn't remember much as to what happened. It all went by so fast. She only came to, staring at her mothers grave with tears in her eyes, staring at the single rose that her mother used to don in her hair every day without fail. Rubbing her eyes as she sniffled, she got up and turned around. Even the rose was wilting now, petals falling. She did not want to stay outside much longer. Especially not with those scary humans, who killed- .... "Mama can't be dead, right..? Mama is just sleeping. She must be angry at me for going outside, that's what happened." Mary decided, as she went bsck inside, to curl up on her bed as she cried herself to sleep. Mary went about her day trying to do all the things that her mother would have usually done, such as dusting around the house and making tea, with much difficulty, due to her petite form. Carefully setting down the tray of herbal tea that she had just made, she jumped onto the chair with much difficulty as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Phew," she sighed, looking at the framed picture of Shion that she had propped up onto the table. "Hey, mama, I made tea for the both of us! Aren't you proud of me..? Don't be angry at me anymore, okay? I promise to be a good girl from now on!" Mary said, continuing to chatter happily to the picture as if nothing had happened at all. "Mama, look at what I drew! Isn't it cute?" Mary chirped happily at the picture. "..." Looking around the room, her eyes settled on a shelf of her favourite fairy tales. Her eyes lit up, hopping off the chair to go grab a book to read to her mother.

* * *

Anger

"...a-and so, Hercules beheaded the e-evil Medusa a-and.... lived....... happily ever after...." Mary managed to mumer out, in tears again as she finished the book. It had been more than 20 weeks since Shion died, but as Mary did not have the same sense of time as humans, it felt like it had only been 5 days. She closed the book and set it down with trembling hands, as she felt hot tears streaming down her face and dripping onto her arms. "H-hey Mama... Was the story nice..? Y-yeah, I didn't really like it either... Oh. The tea has gotten cold already, silly me. I'll be right back." Mary said, as she got off the chair and attempted to grab the tray, eyes blurred with tears. She heard it before she saw it, the loud shattering of glass. Her beloved photo of her mother had fallen to the floor, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces like her heart. She dropped the tray and screamed, quickly trying to pick up the pieces, but it was no use. Hands bleeding from picking up the glass, she sobbed miserably as she hugged the frame as tightly to herself as she could. "Mama... why did you leave me.... Was it because you hate me?" Mary sobbed, shaking her head. "Mama... mama.... how could you leave me..? How could those scary people do that to you..? Why are they so cruel..." she said, as she stood up. Glaring at the book that she had just put down, she yelled in frustration as she grabbed it and threw it on the floor. She then proceeded to kick it as hard as she could, tearing up her drawings of the pretty woodland animals and flowers she had seen from their window. Nothing mattered anymore. Her dear, beloved mother was gone and she was left all alone. For the next few weeks, she didn't do much at all other than her regular chores and sleeping. She had shut all her windows, and didn't read her storybooks anymore, resigned to her cruel fate of being alone.

* * *

Bargaining

The chirping of the birds was what woke her up first, followed by the crack of sunlight flowing through her curtains. Try as she might, she could not block out all the sunlight coursing through her window. How long has it been..? Two weeks? That was how it felt like for Mary, when in actuality, it had been more than just 14 days, the number closer to three years. Staring at her window, she sighed in resignation. She couldn't live like this forever. So, for the first time in a long while, she opened her windows, with much difficulty due to a long time of unuse. She gazed out her window as a lone yellow bird flew up to her windowsill and perched there, observing her with it's beady eyes and tilting it head slightly. "Why hello..." Mary said as she reached out to pet it, only for it to promptly fly away. Even the woodland creatures wouldn't stay with her. She walked out into her living room, gazing from the dining table all the way to the bookshelves. It was mostly clean, due to her diligent dusting and sweeping, save for the books on the shelves which had a layer of dust on it, due to her.... avoidance to it. She sighed, and went to open up all the windows and dust off all the shelves. She had not been aware of how musty and stuffy the place was untill she sat down and gazed outside, where the tragedy took place all that time ago. She shook her head sadly, as her eyes landed on the grave of her mother. The rose was missing, presumably blown away by the wind and it was over run with vines and flowers of the sort. By the looks of it, Mary realized it had been way more than a month ever since her mother died. "Mum..... I'm sorry I was a bad girl. I promise I'll be a good girl from now on, okay? I've been a very good girl recently, I've been cleaning the house and doing the dishes. So please.... I won't go out ever again, okay..? I promise that I'll never disobey you again... so please come back..." Mary cried again, bursting out in tears at the thought. She prayed, to the god up in the heavens, to please give her mother back, promising to do anything at all. But deep down inside, she knew it was futile, didn't she? But she continued to beg anyway, giving anything she could in exchange for her beloved mother back. Her beloved mother that cared for her like no other.

* * *

Depression

"...it's been a long time, hasnt it, Mom?" Mary said, gazing at the serene garden they had out front. The grass was overgrown, reaching up to her knees she estimated. From when she was younger untill now, she had always yearned for a glimpse to the outside world. And now, as she sat by her windowsill, gazing out to the only world she knew, of trees plants and animals, she just wished for it all to end. She didn't have the motivation to do anything anymore, not even the chores as she gazed out into the outside world. On the better days, she would get cleaning done, sweeping the floor, wiping the tables. On other days, days like this, she sits by her window with a book in her lap, letting her imagination wander, with a small part of her still wondering about what was it that she lived for. She rarely felt at peace, as if a storm was brewing inside of her, in contrast to the peaceful surroundings. She only ever felt sad now, her energy to continue on lost a long time ago. The grass was so tall now that you had to squint and be looking for something to see the grave, overrun with vines and other forms of greenery, making it blend in well. It has had to have been hundreds of summers, she thought, since the incident but she still couldn't find acceptance. Still couldn't move on. After all, the only person she knew, the one and only person that cared for her had died, and she had been all alone, locked in her own prison called a house, wasting away her days. She tried to distract herself from her thoughts, imagining about the wide, wonderful world the younger her had sought out. How would it look like? How would other people interact with each other? What wondrous things had happened in the outside world while she had been locked away in her own house. 'I'm like Rapunzel, I guess. But I have no family to return to and no prince to save me.' Mary sighed, deep in thought, untill she heard murmuring at her door. Murmuring at her door... murmuring at her door. Then it clicked. THERE WAS SOMEONE AT HER DOOR! She jerked backwards in shock, accidentally knocking over her herbal tea while dropping the book in her lap. She quickly snapped out of her stupor and ran towards the door... only to slip on a book and tumble forward. Getting a glimpse of the cover, it read 'The Tale of Hercules and Medusa'. It was at this moment, where the door she had left shut for many years, or perhaps decades, clicked open, and a young boy, seemingly no older than her, stepped in. She scrambled under the table, covering her eyes in fear as she exclaimed: "D-don't come near me! If you look into my eyes, you'll turn into stone!" The boy stared at her in shock, not expecting this to happen. He then proceeded to explain that he meant no harm and continued, stating about how he had always lived in fear of being turned to stone too. He then strolled over in the most gentle way possible, mindful not to scare the trembling ball of fluff as he patted her head. "Hey, don't be afraid, okay? I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name..? My name is Seto."

* * *

Acceptance

It had been two years since that happened, Mary decided, finally getting an estimate of how much time had passed correctly due to her stay with Seto, Kano, Kido and Ayano. She had learnt so much with her stay with them, having never known about things such as iPods, cars, and even cake ((Much to Ayano's suprise, as she went on about how it was the best thing in the world.)). It was almost comforting to her, to be with them and see their friendship and how they readily welcomed her into their group, or rather, family. She felt like she belonged somewhere for once, with a loving family and her prince in shining armour ((Read: Green hoodie)). She was able to experience so much more, the outside world that she yearned for so much, and even just knowing that she wasn't alone anymore made her happy to the point of tears. As she watched Kido and Kano fight over one thing or another and Seto desperately trying to get them to stop, she sighed in content, smiling slightly to herself. A true, honest, happy smile she had not made in a long time since her mother's death. Seto, having seen this, smiled at her as he walked over and ruffled her hair slightly, having given up on the task of separating the ill tempered leader from the mischevious cat eyed boy. It would be okay like this, she thought. There are people here who love me now. I'm not alone. 'Mama.... It's time for me to move on now. It's what you would want for me, right? I've found my new family now and I'm all grown now. I won't be alone anymore. I'll think of you everyday, ok? Goodbye, mama. I'll miss you forever.'

**Author's Note:**

> God, why did I write this. I honestly don't know why and it's been more than a year, I just never published it lolol. I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless!


End file.
